Hearts of Fire, Hearts of Ice
by TehQueenElsa
Summary: A year after the Great Thaw, Queen Elsa is getting married, but her desperate need to fill the hole in her heart left by all those years locked up might not let her do it. After a small incident occurs, resulting in Anna discovering her powers, Elsa struggles to hold back the lust for her sister, while the redhead does just the opposite. Rated M for Incest, Violence and Torture.
1. Icy Burns deletion related stuff

**Explanation Regarding Icy Burns deletion**

**Time to start over. After reading everything I wrote on Icy Burns, thought I wasn´t good enough. It didn´t have anything to do with the lack of audience. 3K viewers in total didn´t even come close to what I was expecting. I had plenty of time to think about the changes that would be made to the story, so here is a small change log.**

* * *

**3 month time frame extended to 1 year.**

* * *

**Overall personality changes: Anna is more serious, Elsa is less 'emo' most of the time.**

* * *

**No more 'Elsa, y u no get suitors' problem. Decided to scrap that.**

* * *

**More Rapunzel participation, but still not enough to make it a crossover.**

* * *

**Scrapped Hodvar plot as a whole. Real villain probably won´t show up so soon.**

* * *

**No Hans. That´s right, you read it correctly. Throwing a despicable character back into the story was a bad move, at least for me it was.**

* * *

**Evil Elsa. Yep, she´ll show up, but not as the villain, just as a minor setback.**

* * *

**Extended smut scenes. My smut scenes were too simple and paled in comparison to what i´ve read in other fics. I did my homework.**

* * *

**No rushed out relationship between the sisters.**

* * *

**More detailing of scenarios, clothing, etc.**

* * *

**Anna´s powers. Nope, those are still there, but they´ll manifest slowly and are less controllable than Elsa´s.**

* * *

**Olaf´s been made into a key character while Sven and Kristoff have been made into less predominant characters.**

* * *

**Elsa is getting married. This is only cause I needed a way to complicate things for incest and scrap the suitors issue.**

* * *

**Expanded Rapunzel´s powers. She can heal other things like dead plants, trees, etc.**

* * *

**Oaken´s ski lodge...too futuristic for the time frame Frozen happens to be in, so instead, I decided to turn it into a resting place/ chocolate vendor.**

* * *

**This is a small list, but i´ve made tons of other changes. I just didn´t put them here cause it would make this list too long and because is 2 AM here in Brazil, so i´m tired as fuck.**

**Anyway, this is just an explanation as to why I scrapped Icy Burns, but don´t worry this fic is sort of a reboot. First chapter is still coming up probably still today(Sunday) or Monday.**


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 1 - Preparations**

**Here we go again. Time to see Elsa´s world crumble as she struggles to keep her libido in check.**

** FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY **

* * *

It was a cold day in the kingdom of Arendelle, even with the sun shinning like it never did before. The streets were filled with people selling, buying, trading and sharing stories. They were happy, not for them, but for their Queen. She had found a proper husband for her, and planned to marry him in 5 days. The constant falling of the snow didn´t bother them. They knew why she was doing it. The kingdom´s Ice Master and Deliverer was among the townsfolk, assisting in all he could. He went to the mountains in search of ice for the statues by Anna´s request. He thought it was a stupid idea, since Elsa could create the ice statues by just wiggling her hands in the air. But the redhead, who also happened to be the wedding planner, said the statues needed to have flaws, they had to look completely natural. So he went, pouting and whining about it while Anna just giggled and returned to her duties. She still had much work to do before she could even think about resting, or do anything else.

Looking through the window of her bedroom, Elsa could see the entire kingdom rejoice in happiness, while the former Ice Queen herself was a pile of nerves. Her favorite ice dress was now replaced by a makeshift wedding dress that the tailors used to measure her body. She hated having these sorts of things done for her, but Anna just couldn´t let her make the insignificant effort of creating her own wedding dress. A few hours ago they were arguing over letting Elsa use her powers for everything or make it all natural looking. Elsa was the Queen and Bride, but her sister was just too stubborn, threatening to lock the blonde up in her room until she gave her total control over the wedding. The queen gave up, and let Anna plan it all.

Elsa´s hair was completely loose, not wrapped around her head or in a braid like she used to have. She thought having a different kind of hairstyle would be good. She and everyone on Arendelle were finally moving on, forgiving and forgetting the past. The demons frightening the blonde were gone for good, and she had total control over her powers, but there was also something missing. She couldn´t identify what, but she felt it.

_'Why do I feel something is missing inside me? I have my sister, I have friends. I have a husband. Then why? Why even after all this time must something disturb me?'_

The muffled sounds of Anna´s voice took Elsa away from her thoughts.

"Elsa? Are you in there?"

"It´s okay Anna, i´m not naked. Come on in."

Anna opened the door and was faced to the most gorgeous thing she´d ever seen. Even the pieces of fabric that composed Elsa´s unfinished dress we seamed perfectly, wrapping around the blonde´s body like a second skin. The redhead just stood there, jaw dropped, admiring the goddess of a sister that stood before her, not bothering to notice that the blonde was laughing. Laughing at her. She didn´t know why, so she put up her typically adorable pout face and confused eyes, that clearly asked '_Why are you laughing so hard, huh?_'

Elsa picked up on those glaring turquoise eyes and stopped laughing, inhaling deeply, wiping off the tears she shed from laughing too much and smoothing off the wrinkles on the dress.

"Sorry, Anna. It´s just that...your hair is...fuzzy."

"Fuzzy? What kind of fuzzy?"

Elsa grabbed her hand held mirror and put it in front of Anna, "Here."

Anna popped her eyes open, "Oh, that kind of fuzzy." The redhead yawned and rubbed her eyes. Elsa noticed she was shaking and could barely stand upright. The blonde approached her and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Thank you...For everything. Now will you please get some sleep?"

"I can´t. I still have lots of things to do, places to decorate, people to-" Elsa put her finger on Anna´s lips, effectively silencing her.

"Don´t make me order you to bed, Anna."

_Sigh_ "Fine, i´ll go to bed...your Majesty."

Elsa giggled and answered, "Thank you."

Elsa backed away, sitting on her bed, being extremely careful no to ruin the dress. She heard Anna´s footstep suddenly stop for few moments, before getting louder, closer. The queen popped her eyes in surprise as she felt a weight push her forward and saw two soft, small and gentle arms around her belly, preventing her from going away. Elsa didn´t try moving, or doing anything, as Anna rested her forehead on the blonde´s back. The queen heard sobbing behind her, and decided to ask, "Anna? Are you crying_?"'You stupid. Of course she´s crying! Couldn´t you tell by the violent sobbing she´s making?!'_

As Elsa mentally bitch-slapped herself, Anna kept her head buried on the cold, soft back her sister had. She stopped her sobbing just enough to tell her sister, "It´s so good to have you back, Elsa."

Elsa bit her lip and shut her eyes, remembering all those days in which Anna would knock 3 times on her door, calling out to her. All those times, Elsa tried to answer, tried to gather courage to open the door, hug her sister and cry all the sorrow away. She didn´t want to lock herself away. To lock Anna away. As the queen remembered, tears ran down her cheeks, that froze solid before getting the chance to stain the carpet. She released herself for Anna´s embrace, then faced her, kneeling on the ground. She cupped the redhead´s cheeks and lifted her head, trying to smile while desperately trying to keep the tears away.

"I´m...sorry. Sorry that I shut you off for too long. Sorry I wasn´t there for you when needed me. Sorry I didn´t answer when you called out to me. And...i´m sorry I wasn´t the sister you wanted me to be." The emotional environment that had settled between the sisters was just too much for Elsa to handle, making the snow outside fall faster. They exchanged another tight hug, crying everything out of their system. They had been away for too much time. Time that they´d never be able to get back to. Anna managed to ask, between her sobbing, something to her sister, "Don´t shut me out again, please. I don´t know I can handle it again."

"I won´t, Anna. I can´t."

"Promise?"

Elsa took a while to respond, looking at the window, seeing the snow fall in a more calmly, almost static rate. Elsa closed her eyes, and finally responded, "Promise."

The sisters then slept right there, hugging each other, sharing their warmth. They were both tired, and would only wake up the other day, when the mess of decorative materials that was the interior of the castle was cleaned up.

* * *

On the next morning, Anna woke up slowly, blinking a few times to adapt to the clarity. She didn´t quite remember going to bed, but when she felt her head go up and down, the memories came back. She had slept in Elsa´s bed, with Elsa. Anna turned her head slowly and saw a pair of blue eyes watching her and pink lips forming a smile. The redhead blushed, trying to open her mouth to apologize, but the blonde, who had a bedhead just as bad as she did, opened her mouth first.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Anna always thought Elsa would wake up as majestically and graciously as when she laid down, but now that she was there, the redhead could see that her sister was just as normal and horribly looking as her when she wakes up.

"Good morning. I hope you didn´t mind me sleeping here."

"Not at all. Though you tend to snore a lot." Elsa then pointed at a dark stain her dress had. It wasn´t large, but was very visible. "And drool." Anna looked at the stain in a embarrassed way.

"But hey, no need to worry, okay? It´s not like this dress will be the definitive one."

Anna´s smile went huge, and she nodded 'yes', then kissed Elsa on the tip of her nose. The sisters giggled, then got up, each going to their respective bathrooms to bathe and wash the sleep away. Both were, unknowingly to each other, doing every single thing in perfect synchrony, from which body part they´d wash first to which eye lash they´d apply mascara first. They even opened their bedroom doors at the same time, something that startled them. Strangely embarrassed by that, they approached each other shyly, then turned forward, heading downstairs for breakfast. The initial part of the trip was silent, only having some weirded out looks between the two girls. Elsa giggled mentally, remembering her coronation day and the awkward moment they shared before she finally said 'hello', which caused Anna to ramble about how Elsa looked beautiful, or beautifuler, as Anna said.

Elsa breathed deeply, mustering courage to ask Anna about the decorations without wanting to seem too curious, "So...how´s the planning going?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. I went to your room yesterday to ask if you had any ideas."

"I thought you had taken care of everything...Or seemed like it at least, from what I heard some of the decorators talking."

"Oh, no. I´m not even close to finishing it."

"Tell you what. After breakfast we´ll talk about everything that´s missing, or too not like me."

"Okay."

As they got closer to the kitchen, they sniffed the air, immediately exchanging mischievous smirks. '_Chocolate_'. The most divine thing they´d ever sinked their teeth in. They challenged each other to a race just by the smirks, screaming at the same time, "First one to the kitchen gets all the chocolate!"

The girls ran through the corridors, Anna in front and Elsa tailing her, throwing snow balls, trying everything to stop her. They dodged some servants carrying all kinds of things, and received yells of anger as the little game continued. They were very determined to get to the kitchen first and receive all the liquid gloriusness the brown-colored sweet had to give.

Elsa and Anna stopped suddenly to rest, and saw there was only a small corner and one more row of stairs to go down. They looked at each other briefly, then prepared for the final leg. Meanwhile, Anna had the genius idea to mock Elsa and jokingly insult her.

"No way you´re winning this one, Blondie."

"Hm, think again, Miss Banana."

Miss Banana and Anna Banana had been the sweet pet names Elsa had given her sister, even though the redhead didn´t like them much. Elsa hadn´t been assigned any nickname yet, something Anna was sure to remedy sooner rather than later. They resumed their running, and Elsa decided to 'cheat'. Well, not actually cheat. More like a unfair advantage gain. She froze a straight, large line of the ground, allowing her to slide, gaining even more ground on Anna. She even managed to pass Anna, but not before the icy road ended and the Queen, unable to stop, went face first on the wall, blacking out shortly after while Anna just kneeled down, grabbed her head, calling out to her desperately.

* * *

The blonde woke up a few minutes later, still laid down on the ground, with a white fabric covered in red stains ranging from small to large. Elsa removed the fabric, a towel, by the looks of it. She had a big headache, but still managed to sit up and focus on what where the stains. '_Blood._'She immediately started looking for bruises on her head and face, before touching the entrances of her nostrils with her fingers, then pulling back, seeing the same red liquid. She looked around slowly, trying not to worsen the headache. Anna was nowhere to be found. At least not until she saw a very familiar face and hair come running toward her, carrying dozens of more towels.

"Elsa! Good heavens, are you alright?"

Elsa just nodded, feeling the back of her head. "Yeah, i´m fine. Just have a headache."

"And a big nose bleed."

"So...i win?"

"_Pfft. _Please, you couldn´t have possibly won."

"Oh, i believe I did win. That means the chocolate is all mine! But since i´m a very caring and loving sister, i´d be happy to share with you."

The girls giggled, then Anna helped her sister up slowly, take care so she wouldn´t fall again. They headed to the dinning room, where all the food was already on top of the long dinning table.

Elsa picked her place to seat. Her father´s chair. The chair used to look in admiration. The long chair that she visited after their parents died. Anna didn´t know, but every night, Elsa left her room and wandered the empty and dark hallways, going into her favorite rooms. She´d even visit Anna, who slept with a lock of the blonde´s hair on one hand. Back then, it crushed the little girl´s heart to see that the only thing Anna had was a piece of her. That same night, and the following ones, the young girl cursed her powers, wanting not to have them, so she could live normally. So that Anna could have her whole sister with her, not just some hair that was already graying and wrinkling. Now it didn´t haunt her anymore. She was going to seat in that chair with no remorse, no resentment.

And so she did. Anna picked the chair to Elsa´s right, were their mother used to seat. The duo started eating, Elsa being extremely careful not to stain her dress, picking the silverware to eat calmly and graciously. Anna, however, attacked the food like a savage and starved animal, not caring about staining her dress, or her hair. Truth be told, Anna had no proper manners on the table, or anywhere, for that matter. She was always clumsy and awkward, which made her simply the most adorable thing in the world for Elsa. You could be the most sad and depressive person in the world. Just a few minutes in Anna´s presence and you´d be changed. She was just that ray of sunshine that brought happiness everywhere she set foot on. Elsa was her opposite, always mysterious, sad, depressed. They completed each other perfectly. They didn´t talk at all during breakfast/lunch, only worrying about satiating their hunger.

Then came the chocolate. This time, not even Elsa could keep herself and her dress clean for long. The girls loved chocolate more than life itself.

After a long time waiting and helping the servants clean the table, Elsa and Anna left the room. Anna was thorough, licking herself clean of whatever was left of food on her. Nose, cheeks, hands, arms, shoulders. There was food almost everywhere, but Anna didn´t bother, she was happy, like she had turned into a child again. It made Elsa happy as well. Her little sister, now well over 18, was acting like a child, and enjoying it. If only she could do the same. After the redhead cleaned herself up as best she could, she turned to Elsa and finally asked, "So, shall we go take care of your wedding stuff?"

Elsa nodded and followed Anna to the ballroom, were the ceremony would happen. The Queen and her jaw almost broke the floor. The decoration was just perfect, and the color were just right. Very light colors, most of them blue, but there was some magenta, olive green, yellow and pink, courtesy of Anna.

The curtains were partially transparent and had a dark blue tinge to them. The carpet was that strong pink, that reminded Elsa of her former coronation day cape, now lost somewhere on the North Mountain. The several benches were made of wood, but were a light yellow. Everything else varied between the several shades of blue, with contrasting shades of red/magenta.

"So? What do you think?"

"Not enough blue, but it´ll do. Now I wanted to know why in heavens you won´t let me make my own dress. Not that the gesture wasn´t noble or anything."

"Oh, forget about it. It´s your wedding, and your dress. I was just being picky, is all."

Elsa raised her brow in disbelief, but only let out a "Uh Huh."

The Queen then began dancing her hands around her body, creating her wedding dress calmly, taking care of all details. When the dress was complete, she called out to Anna, who had gotten bored and went talk to the decorators about the 'lack of blue'. What Anna saw couldn´t be merely described as gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful, divine.

Elsa´s dress had the familiar icy blue tinge to it and was long. Really long. Half the dinning table long, from what Anna could estimate. The veil, however, was normal sized. The overall design of the dress remind her of Elsa´s favorite dress, with the slit revealing part of her right leg, and the crystallized bodice was replaced by a corset and the sleeves weren´t connecting to the main body anymore, but were still at shoulder length. Elsa´s hair was loose, but the lace was still there at the end, showing that the blonde wasn´t exactly ready to abandon her famous braids. Her makeup varied a bit. A very soft blueish purple lip gloss and light blue, almost aqua like eye paint, that disappeared in a gradient as it got further away from her top eyelids. The only thing breaking the monotony of blue were her red, blushing cheeks, as she tried to get Anna to approve, or disapprove it.

"Elsa...that dress is out of this world! Of course, we´ll have to work on the makeup a little more, overall, you could make anyone faint just by looking at you."

Elsa didn´t answer, cheeks still blushing. Anna had approved the dress, but Elsa was still looking for something more. That same something she desperately needed in order to fix the hole her heart had. _'Could I be...no, it´s selfish to even conceive such an atrocious idea.' _The Queen couldn´t explain it, but her feelings for her dearest sister were starting to grow. She loved having Anna around, it had an effect on the blonde no one else managed to reproduce, not even her husband to be. It was a very strange experience for Elsa to starting feeling something completely again. Ever since she was locked up, the girl had been taught to hide every feeling, to conceal everything, preventing her powers from manifesting themselves. Now, she had no more reason to do so, but still did it sometimes. _'Heh. Old habits die hard, I guess.'_

The pale girl regained composure and thanked her sister for the honest opinion. They were 3 days away, but Anna made sure to have everything perfect for the big day. The day her sister would finally be married. But something inside Anna wished it wasn´t like that. That´s another thing she and Elsa had in common. The same hole in her heart, the same gap created by all those years without a sister to teach her things, to play with her. She knew this marriage had nothing to do with true love, or at least, the concept she had of true love. She didn´t want to share her sister with anyone else, but have the blonde only for herself. Oblivious to how Elsa felt the same, Anna began eyeing her sister, feeling a warmth on her lower parts, which confused her a lot. She never felt it for Hans before he went evil, or Kristoff, even when they kissed. That´s when it hit her, _'Oh, no. Am I in love for Elsa? No. It can´t be. It´s wrong to think this.'_

The redhead didn´t want to admit, but her feelings for Elsa had extended past the innocent fraternal love. Anna was only completely happy when Elsa, the girl that accidentally tried to kill her a year ago, but also her savior, was around.

The sisters eyed each other with confused, happy, embarrassed and sometimes lustful looks. They put some distance between them, Anna returning to the decorators, while Elsa watched from the distance. When Anna needed to take her leave to go into town for more materials, Elsa didn´t follow.

* * *

It had been less than 30 minutes Anna had left, and Elsa was depressed once more, looking at no particular someone or something. The only thing that managed to break her thoughtful state was the screams for help of a very familiar voice. It wasn´t a female voice, but a male one. The Queen ran outside nonetheless. When Elsa arrived at the courtyard, her heart was put to rest partially. It was Olaf, playing around with Marshmallow. Elsa had fixed his leg and assigned him as the guard of the Arendelle gates. She was still a little worried for Olaf, because she made the little snowman when she was happy, and was afraid and angry when Marshmallow was created, so she resented that the big guy might try something horrible.

Olaf looked at Elsa, waving eagerly. The Queen returned the waving, smiling. The tender moment didn´t last long as she heard several screams, then multiple arrows with fiery tips falling from the sky straight into Marshmallow´s body. The giant quickly melted, despite Elsa´s best efforts to keep him in one piece. She did however, manage to get Olaf inside the castle. Once inside Elsa asked Olaf to do her a favor, "Olaf, Go get the General. I believe he is in the private dock, hurry."

Olaf nodded and started running clumsily, his tiny legs unable to give him more steady paces. Elsa tried to run to the dungeons to call the other guards when it hit her.

"Anna..."

She quickly turned and left the castle, running straight for the trading market. When she got there she could see a very familiar face in the distance. The Duke of Weselton, having her sister in custody. He caught sight of Elsa, then began his claims.

"Ah, Queen Elsa. Or should I say monster?" the Duke smiled evilly at her, then continued, "Last time I was here you tried to kill me. I don´t deal with this kind of thing very calmly. Surrender, and i´ll let your sister...and your pathetic little kingdom in one piece. Refuse, and I will burn everything and everyone here."

That last sentence only served to feed Elsa´s already growing anger. She couldn´t surrender, she WOULDN´T surrender. When her response came to the Duke´s ears, all he did was shake his head in disappointment, then cut off Anna´s dress, leaving her naked, completely exposed to the winter. Elsa had it. She didn´t remember much of what happened afterwards. And what she could remember was mostly blurred. But some things, very vivid things, she could remember. Killing the Duke´s men, all of them. Not by impaling them, but crushing them between large layers of ice, then grabbing the Duke by the throat, mumbling a few words before freezing his neck and breaking it, separating head from body. Then, darkness. Absolute black. Elsa had killed people, something she´d never done before. But then again she´d never gotten so mad from rage, that it took control over her every thought and every move.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light coming from the window. A window she immediately recognized. She was back at her room, covered in bandages, and a very familiar voice humming beside her. She looked around and saw Anna, now dressed in her nightgown, cheeks red from all the crying, seating, no, sleeping in one of the chairs. She called out to the redhead in a low tone, tying to wake her up, but too weak to speak louder. Luckily, Anna was only half asleep, popping her eyes open and running towards Elsa, resting her head very close to her, holding her hand and crying like the blonde had just awaken from a coma. Elsa rubbed her other hand through the auburn hair, playing with it while humming a lullaby. Anna felt the hole in her heart close a bit. That´s when reality check came barging in. It wasn´t a lover she needed. It was a mother. Well, not a mother, but a motherly figure. Someone that would protect her no matter what, someone that could be there when she needed the most. But even after realizing it, the hole was still there, waiting patiently for another trauma to happen and open it further. After considerable thinking, Anna bit her lip, raised her head and began.

"Thank you, Elsa...for saving me. I know, it seems farfetched, but it´s all I can muster. You made me feel safe. And I want to be safe. I don´t care if you get married or not, I just don´t want you to leave me."

Elsa gave her a confused look, then opened her mouth to say, her voice a little bit louder, "Who said i´m leaving you?"

Anna sniffled and told her everything.

Her husband to be had been there in the aftermath, saying that as soon as they´d get married, Elsa was going to abandon her Queen status and go away with him, leaving Anna as the ruler of Arendelle. Even after hearing all the outrageous things, she didn´t get mad, she was to weak to even do that. But she did gathered strength to push her close to Anna´s face, where she put a tender kiss on her forehead, before making her the promise for a lifetime.

"I will never leave you. Do you understand? Never. If I have to hold my last breath long enough so that you can give yours, I will. I love you, Anna. More than everything in this world. I can´t afford to shut you out again. I won´t have it."

Anna smiled, placing a kiss in Elsa´s cheek, then hugging her tightly, but gently. They kept in embrace for a long time, before Elsa tired of waiting, bit her lip and sighed, "I´m canceling the wedding."

Anna jolted up, looking at Elsa in confusion, "What? Why?"

"You know why, Anna. I don´t love him. The only person I want to share my throne with is you. Wait, that came out awkward."

Anna giggled, then responded, "I see you´ve been spending a lot of time with me." She expected and answer and received none, then decided to keep going. "I...i don´t know what to say."

"You don´t have to."

The sister´s kept hugging each other to sleep. One of the servants, Kai, Anna presumed, entered the room once, asking for instructions. Anna told him to remove all decorations and every other fancy stuff related to the wedding, as Elsa was going to cancel it. Kai looked at the girl shocked, but nodded a 'yes' and left the room. Before falling into sleep again, Anna took some time to think.

_'What the hell Elsa got herself into_? _I mean, what if things go wrong and...wait, what´s this?_' Anna picked up some of Elsa´s hair, and analyzing it, notice the tips were getting black. _'But Elsa doesn´t have black hair.' _Anna tried to solve the mystery, but she was very sleepy, and decided to leave it for tomorrow. She could never conceive, even in her strangest dreams, what the truth about it would be, nor how she would handle it. She was in for the greatest reveal of her life.

* * *

**There it is folks! The new Icy Burns, renamed properly now. I won´t remove the explanation chapter however.**

**I´d also want to thank Celery Sticks and her wonderful "A Snowflake in Spring" fic for inspiring me on the funny/ feels-a-lot parts. Your fic is epic! I wish favorites were infinite.**

**~S.L.**


	3. When Death Comes Knocking

**Chapter 2 – When Death Comes Knocking**

**No, Elsa´s not-anymore-husband doesn´t have a name. I didn´t bother giving him one since he´s a gap filling character. Why create a character with name if you´re going to kick him out still in the beginning of the story?**

**Also, on other news: I´m listening to Let it Go by Cavo. Pretty epic song, and has almost everything to do with 90% of Elsanna ships out there.(For Me at least) Download it. NOW. If It makes the search easier the music is on Transformers:Revenge of the Fallen Album.**

** FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY **

* * *

Kristoff knocked on the bedroom door, awaiting for one of the girls to wake up and answer him, but didn´t get one, only being able to hear snoring coming from the other side. The Ice Master gave up, choosing to come back later and try again. The inside of the bedroom was a mess, along with what could be considered the most comical scene in years. Both sisters were heavy sleepers, and couldn´t keep quiet during sleep, so they were basically on top of each other. Elsa had huge amounts of hair, both hers and Anna´s over her face, and was unknowingly chewing a few strands of them. The sisters were just thrown all over the bed like rag dolls, snoring and drooling. It was only when Kai knocked on the door that one of them bothered to wake up. Surprisingly, it was Anna the one who answered him.

_Yawns_ "Who is it?_"_

The muffled voice answered her, "It´s me, Kai. I am sorry to disturb your sleep, Princess, but your sister´s former groom is here and he is...very angry."

Anna didn´t even move, thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

_'Shit, shit, shit. What did I do? What am I going to do?'_

The Princess inhaled deeply and asked, "Is he destroying anything?" _'Please say no, please say no, please say no...'_

"Not...yet, Princess."

Anna sighed in relief. "Thank the heavens. Thank you, Kai. I´ll wake Elsa up and we´ll be heading in a moment."

"Yes, Princess Anna. Oh...and Good Morning."

_Yawns _"Good Morning to you too."

Anna turned to Elsa, eyeing the blackened tips her hair had. _'I really hope she doesn´t notice it.' _The redhead kissed her sister´s nose tip, wiped off the drool from her cheek, and called out to her, hoping to wake up in the first try. Around 30 tries later, Elsa had begun to wake up, looking at a panting Anna sitting beside her on the bed. Anna wiped some sweat off her face and began, "I...didn´t know...you were such a...heavy sleeper."

"Well, when you have a sister that snores like all hell is breaking loose, being a heavy sleeper is fairly helpful."

Elsa giggled, sitting up as Anna put up her pouty face again and threw a light punch on the blonde´s shoulder.

"Not funny."

The queen noticed Anna was looking at her. Well, not exactly at her, but at her hair. They exchanged confused looks before Elsa broke silence and asked, "Anna, why are you looking at my hair like that?"

Anna snapped back to reality and answered, although in a embarrassed way, "Oh...nothing. It´s just that...it looks nice."

Elsa gave her the look of disbelief, picked up a few strands of her hair and eyed them slowly and carefully, stopping when she saw the black tips. The queen was shocked. Her hair was never black, but inexplicably, the tips were. She looked at Anna, trying to make her confess if she was the author, but the redhead just shrugged.

"Anna? Was it you?"

"Me what?"

"The one that tried to paint my hair black?"

"Of course not! I´d never do that to you, unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless...it made you look better. Heh." Anna tried to think of an adequate answer, but couldn´t come up with any. Elsa repeated the disbelief look, "Anna, you´re a terrible liar."

"I swear it wasn´t me!"

"Then how did this happen?"

"Um..." The princess was getting nervous, trying to keep the horrible memories away, but Elsa´s question brought them back to haunt her. "It was right after you slept. I was thinking about everything that could go wrong about the whole wedding cancellation when I noticed your hair was black on the tips."

"That´s it?"

Anna nodded a yes. Elsa wasn´t believing it completely, but gave up trying to make her sister talk. She got up and went straight to the bathroom to was the sleep off. The queen noticed Anna approaching from behind and asked, "Anna, if there´s something you want to say, then spill it."

The princess forced herself to calm down and began, "What if I told you your not-husband-to-be-anymore found out about you calling the wedding off, what would you do?"

Elsa turned to her sister slowly, her eyes shot open in shock, then returned them to normal, sighed and asked, "Please tell me he didn´t find out."

Anna started rubbing her hands together, worry written all over her. "He kinda did...And he´s waiting for you in the ballroom."

Anna didn´t even finished the sentence and Elsa was already pacing inside the small free space the bathroom had. The queen started mumbling inaudible things, which worried Anna even more. The redhead eventually got sick of the incessant pacing, that lasted no more than a minute, grabbing Elsa by the arms, holding her in place. The queen had her head down, but mumbled something through her now weak voice, as she was beginning to cry, "What am I going to do, Anna? That guy is prince of one of most favored trading partners. I don´t know if Arendelle can survive if we lose them."

The princess cupped her sister´s chin, using it to lift her head up, facing her bright and happy turquoise eyes. Anna smiled, comforting Elsa. It was amazing how Anna could brighten anyone´s day just by smiling at them with those big eyes. But then again, she could brighten anyone´s day just by acting normally. Elsa was impressed at how her sister could be clumsy and silly just by standing still. The queen smiled back, waiting for Anna´s answer.

"You´ll keep your word. You´ve gotten this far haven´t you? Why stop now when you´re so close?"

"But we´ll lose his kingdom as trading partner."

"To hell with the trading partner. We all have ups and downs in our lives, but that doesn´t mean we should rejoice when the ups happen and give up when the downs come. That´s how I manage to keep myself happy all day. Well, that and immense amounts of chocolate." The last part of the sentence made Elsa replace a sob with a giggle.

"Then what should I do?"

"Go down there, talk to him. He might take it well, or he might not. If he doesn´t, you can just freeze him." Anna gave her sister an evil look, hoping he would take it as bad as possible so Elsa could kick his ass. Elsa nodded in agreement, inhaled deeply, summoned her ice dress once more, put up her 'serious face', and burst out the door, heading to the ballroom. Anna just stood by the door frame, watching as her sister walked away, swaying her hips in a very attractive way. Anna felt a warmth growing inside her. A warmth she had never felt before, but knew what it meant. She tried making it go away, but the more she tried, the more she wanted Elsa. She wanted to feel her sister, skin on skin, bodies intertwined. She hid the feeling deep inside her, making efforts to keep it there for as long as she could. After succeeding in doing so, the redhead went back inside to herself ready. She wanted to see Elsa go crazy on that despicable man. She wanted to watch it, cheer for her. Even help her, if she had powers too. As soon as the princess finished dressing up, applying makeup and "putting her hair in a cage", she burst out of the room, bumping face first with the very own Ice Master. Anna backed away rubbing her nose in pain, while Kristoff laughed.

"Whoa there Ms. Feisty Pants. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To meet Elsa in the ballroom. Her former husband didn´t take the wedding call off very well."

"Wait, why did Elsa called off the wedding?"

"Because she dosen´t love him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she told me."

"Oh, ok then."

"Good. Wait, what? You´re ok with it?"

"Shouldn´t I?"

"No, it´s just that-"

"Anna, your sister knows what she´s doing, in contrary to a short redhead I happen to know."

Anna pinched Kristoff´s arm, making him wince in pain, "Not funny, Mr. Love Expert. Anyway, I´m gonna go now."

"Have fun."

* * *

Anna looked at Kristoff with her evil face, like she was putting a villainous plan in motion. He shrugged and backed away from her slowly, then turned and head to the snow room, which was the former gardening room that Elsa turned into a ice skating/snow ball fighting room. Anna lifted her long skirt and sprinted along the hallways, sliding off staircases until she finally arrived in the ballroom. From what she could hear there was a fiery discussion going on, but she decided not to intrude, preferring to stay hidden, watching everything. Elsa was trying to call him down, but that didn´t seem to have an effect. Anna noticed he was getting angrier everytime her sister opened her mouth and was afraid he might do something bad to her. '_Well, curse me and my big brain._' was the thought going through Anna´s mind as she rushed inside the room when he grabbed Elsa by the neck, choking her. Elsa was making immense efforts to gasp even the slightest amount of air. She was taken by surprise by his strength, despite his frame being a little thinner than Hans´s.

Then, the event from the previous day repeated itself for Elsa, as she seemed to pass out from lack of air. Anna tried stopping, but the ice Elsa created when she was being choked made her slide right into his arms. He threw her on the ground and drew his sword, eyes burning with anger and the desire to decapitate the redhead. He was stopped, however, when a enormous icicle pierced through him. He was lunged away from Anna. The princess managed to get a good look at her savior. It was Elsa, or at least looked a lot like her. But her hair was black and her eyeballs tinged in a dark icy blue. Her outfit was also different. The dress was gone, replaced by an outfit Anna considered nothing a lady would wear in public, much less a queen. Elsa´s cape was longer and it seemed to float mid-air. As soon as the saving was done, and the man promptly killed, the Elsa look-alike fainted, either from the stress or anger. Anna ran to her, attempting to wake her sister up as she returned to normal. The black in Elsa´s hair advanced, going above one of her lowest braids. As a few guards, servants and Kristoff rushed in, Anna kept them away from Elsa, protecting her.

Kristoff kneeled down beside the redhead, who was sobbing almost uncontrollably, put a hand in her shoulder, as whispered "Is there anything I can do?"

Anna sniffled and answered "No, but I think Pabbie can."

"You wanna go there?"

"Yes."

Then Kristoff, along with the guards carried the queen, putting her in the Ice Master´s sled. Sven and Olaf looked sad and a bit upset. Olaf approached Anna and asked her "Is Elsa going to be okay?"

Anna kneeled next to him, hugged him and answered, "I don´t know, Olaf. But I won´t rest till I find a way."

When they stopped hugging, Olaf carefully put his wooden arm on her cheek, wiping off a tear.

"It´s okay, Anna. It´s okay. Elsa´ll be just fine, I promise."

* * *

Anna sniffled again and made a sad smile, thanking Olaf for his kind words. The princess then climbed on the sled and head to The Valley of The Living Rock, where Kristoff´s family, and Pabbie would be.

The redhead kept looking at her sister during the entire trip. Her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive. Anna prayed the heavens while wiping off another tear.

'Please, don´t let her die. I got her back just now. I can´t lose her again, I can´t live without her. Please let her live. Please.'

Anna hopped with all her heart that Pabbie would fix this, but she could never expect that what the elder troll would tell her would change the lives of everyone she and Elsa loved, including themselves.

When the group arrived, Anna started calling out to the rocks, asking them for help. Amazingly, only Pabbie revealed himself, only motioning them to bring Elsa inside a cavern the trolls used as a home. Kristoff laid Elsa down by the fire, letting Pabbie eye her top to bottom. Then he motioned Kristoff away, wishing to speak to Anna alone. She was sitting in one of the rocks, the real rocks when Pabbie approached her, putting a hand on her knee and sighed. Anna watched him, waiting for the news.

"So? What does she have? Can anything be done for Elsa?"

"Her powers are getting stronger, Anna. Too strong for even herself to control it. It´s becoming an entity inside her. An evil entity, who if given the chance, will take over your sister and wreck havoc throughout the Fjord."

"Is that what´s turning her hair black?"

"Yes. But it won´t stop there."

"Is there anything...anything you can do to save her?!" Anna´s tone switched from nervous to desperate in that question. She wanted her sister back. She wanted her back even if she had to die for it to happen. Pabbie´s response was a nod indicating no. His answer crushed Anna´s heart. She couldn´t lose Elsa again. They were just getting along again, recovering all those years locked away from each other. Anna crawled next to Elsa, resting her head on the blonde´s chest, crying without control. Pabbie, however, wasn´t finished. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"There is nothing I can do for her, Anna. That is entirely up to you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you´re her sister. Her mind and body are here, but her spirit is in another realm, desperately seeking it´s way back. You have to lead it back, Anna. That is the only way."

Anna sniffled and sat up, nodding in acceptance what Pabbie said. Then got up and headed outside to call Kristoff. Pabbie stopped her on the way. "There is more."

The princess turned slowly to face the small creature. That sentence scared her.

"The same will happen to you, Anna."

Anna looked at him in confusion. She never had powers, or at least, they never manifested themselves. And she never bothered trying to make them show up.

"But I don´t have any powers."

"Yes, my child. You do. You never used them because I didn´t let it happen."

"What? Why?"

"It was at your father´s request. He wanted me to negate your powers temporarily, so that you wouldn´t have to suffer."

"So he just let Elsa suffer instead?!"

"He knew she could handle it. He knew you would be able to keep her under control."

"He tried to protect us from harm and all he ended up doing was hurting us even more!" Anna couldn´t contain it anymore. She loved her father even when he forbid her to talk or even see Elsa. Now she hated him with all her strengths. "If he´d just let me and Elsa live normally we wouldn´t have gone through so much just to start loving each other again!"

"Yes. If he let it all happen you´d live your childhoods in happiness. And you would also be dead." Pabbie waited a few moments after saying it, waiting for his words to sink in properly. Then he continued, "Everything your parents did was to protect you both. Most of their choices in the matter might not have been the best, but they tried. They didn´t want to deprive you of your childhood and your sister, but they had to. Parents aren´t the wisest people in the world, but all they do is ensure their offspring are safe. Safe from the dangers of the world and safe from themselves. I know you think what they did was wrong, Anna. But it was necessary. You probably would be here otherwise, nor would Elsa."

Anna was shocked. She never saw things that way. Her way of treating most situations lightly had gotten the better of her. She sniffled one last time and hugged Pabbie. She couldn´t thank him enough for everything he did, even the reality check she´d just received didn´t deserve one hug and a 'thank you', but it was all her crumbled soul, heart and body could muster. The little elder led her back to Elsa, explaining her everything.

"I can guide you through the first part of this, but the rest is you and you alone."

"I understand."

"Are you sure? This could take days, weeks even."

"I don´t care. I just want my sister back."

"Alright. I´ll make the preparations. You go back to Arendelle, gather supplies and request volunteers. This requires a large amount of spiritual power, so the more people, the better."

* * *

Anna nodded in agreement and left the cave, searching for Kristoff while Pabbie and the other trolls prepared the ceremony. When she got back to Arendelle, Anna ran straight to the castle looking for Olaf while Kristoff and Sven asked for volunteers among the streets. When the redhead approached the castle, Olaf was there waiting for her.

"Anna! Wait...where´s Elsa?"

"She is fine, Olaf. But right now I need your help."

"Anything."

"Run around Arendelle asking for volunteers. We´re going to bring Elsa back and we need them."

"Okay! Going!" Olaf ran away from Anna as fast as he could, despite having legs too short to allow for greater speeds. Anna ran inside the castle, screaming for help, gaining attention of servants, guards, children and animals alike. She explained the situation to those that could understand. She was thrilled when everyone she asked, which were roughly 30 people said they´d volunteer. At the end of the little hunt, there were over 200 volunteers of a total of 250 inhabitants. They all mounted on horses or used other transportation methods, heading straight for The Valley, where Anna hoped to bring her sister back.

When they arrived, it was nightfall, but the sky was awake and the ceremony was starting. The trolls pushed Anna through the crowd all the way to the altar they made for Elsa. The Altar, as the rest of the Valley were illuminated by countless torches and the light of the aurora. Pabbie took a step forward, speaking to the crowd as loud as he could.

"Brethren trolls and Citizens of Arendelle! We stand here tonight to unite our spirits and assist our Queen´s spirit in her quest to return to her body! We must commit all of our strengths, both physical and spiritual in order to help her, or we will fail! Can you do that? Are you strong enough to help out Queen return?!"

A loud, echoing 'Yes' was heard. It brought a huge smile to Anna´s face. The people of Arendelle weren´t afraid of their Queen anymore. They were her friends and beloved ones. As the echo began to fade, Pabbie began the ceremony.

_'Where am I?'_

Elsa was walking through a white landscape, with nothing different in sight. She didn´t know where she was, but didn´t want to stay there for long. She tried to keep walking when she felt a sharp pain through her neck. She winced and put her hand in it. It had something liquid in her hand and smelled like copper. She took hand away and saw blood. Great amounts of it. She looked down and the blood was forming a pool beneath her. Soon all the landscape turned red, and the Queen heard a voice, much similar to her own, but very distorted.

"You have the power to control the world, and yet, all you want to do, is make indecent things to your sister?"

Elsa tried to shake it off, to send the voice away, but it just laughed and continued.

"You´re pathetic! Just like your sister Anna! What does it feel like? To lust for your sister´s body all day, every day and not be able do tear her clothes and ravish her wherever she stands?"

Elsa gripped her hand with both hands, trying to make the voice stop. "Stop it! Anna´s my sister and nothing more!"

The voice laughed at her, maniacally.

"You silly, silly Queen. Why deny yourself the desire? Why deny the anger? You enjoyed killing that Weaseltown midget and your groom, did you not? The anger, it was good to release all that rage on them?"

"No!"

"Oh, it was, wasn´t it? Don´t fool yourself. You´re a monster. You don´t deserve friends, you don´t deserve a husband. You don´t deserve a sister!"

"No! Please stop!"

"Even if I wanted to, I can´t. And you know that."

"What? How?"

A red silhouette of a woman emerged from the landscape mere meters away from Elsa. She was confused at first, but as the silhouette developed itself, Elsa got more and more shocked. It was like looking at a reflection, but it wasn´t her. But it looked, acted and talked like her, but with completely frozen eyes, spiked hair and a large dress, that covered most of the other, but didn´t cover her forbidden spots. As the figure approached her, Elsa just stood there, shocked. The figure laughed at her once again.

"Because I am you, Elsa."

The figure then passed through Elsa, knocking her out cold. It didn't took long for her to wake up again, this time, to a sight of her sister, smiling, extending her hand to help the blonde up.

"Anna?"

Her 'sister' smile went bigger, "C´mon, silly. We have to play!"

Elsa got up and looked around. It wasn´t that sightless white/red landscape. Now it was a very colorful landscape, with mountains, beaches and flowers tinged with every color imaginable. Anna, or at least, the figure that looked like Anna ran around the green fields, constantly calling out to Elsa. The queen approached her sister, only to be horrified next. Anna had been impaled by a giant icicle, that tore her body in half, sprinkling blood everywhere, especially on Elsa´s dress. When the icicle disappeared she saw the murderer. It was her. The evil, twisted version of her. Elsa launched huge amounts of icicles and snow at the other, who was doing the same. Her evil version laughed and laughed repeatedly, stopping only to try and convince her.

"Yes, Elsa. Do it! Kill me! Give into you anger!"

Elsa was surprised when she felt a hand touch her. It was Anna again, but this time she was dressed differently and had been crying. Elsa couldn´t lose her concentration, so she just listened to her sister.

"Elsa, please come back to me. I can´t bear losing you again. I buried mom and dad. I don´t want to bury you. Please, Elsa. Come back home, please don´t shut me out again."

"Anna, I-"

"Ha! Pathetic! Do you really think you sister knows about you? She doesn´t even know you anymore!"

Elsa forced her powers even more, surrendering to the anger and rage that were consuming her. She still managed to hear Anna.

"Please Elsa. Don´t give in. You´re a peaceful person. A loving person. You don´t hate, you don´t have any anger inside you, I know that. Don´t give in, Elsa, please."

Elsa had started shedding tears, but couldn´t release her struggle. She wanted to listen to Anna, but the anger was getting too strong to resist.

"See? It´s already starting. Soon you´ll become the monster you really are, and you´ll kill everyone you love, starting with Anna."

Elsa was infuriated. She wanted her evil self dead, but by killing her i´d be the same as giving in, something that Anna didn´t want her to. She was at a crossroads, until the felt to more hands. The larger one belonged to Kristoff, and he was right behind her.

"I know I haven´t known you long enough, but I know that Anna wouldn´t want you like this, Elsa. So come back, come back to her, to Arendelle. Come back to the happy life you have."

The other hand belonged to Olaf, and was touching her thigh.

"Please Elsa, don´t be angry. When you were in the North Mountain freeing yourself from your fears, you built me. You built me with love, Elsa. Not anger, or fear. Love. That´s who you are. A loving and caring and happy person."

Elsa couldn´t contain anymore. She was crying all her sorrows away, but kept on struggling. Her evil self mocked her again, but she just ignored it, turning her head to the ones who gave her hope.

"What do I do, then?"

"Let it Go."

The spirits said these words all together. It wasn´t just the three anymore, but hundreds. All telling her to let go. Elsa closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and dropped her hands. Complete darkness filled her vision. Was she dead? Or was she alive?

* * *

**The feels, man. The feels. And no, the Evil Elsa thing is just beginning. Next chapter a character is coming to Arendelle for a visit. Guess who.(Hint: Green Eyes) If you liked the fic so far, review it, throw in a fav and follow.**

**~S.L.**


	4. The Powers Released

**Chapter 3 – The Powers Released**

**'Is this the real life? Is this just Fantasy?'(SorrynotSorry).**

**Yep, Punzie shows up and Anna discovers her fire powers. I was also thinking about throwing in the first smut part, but decided against it.**

**But before we get cracking, review answer time!**

**Riook: Thanks a bunch! Means a lot to be part of the Elsanna fics with plot group, LOL.**

**FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY**

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust her blurred vision. She din´t know where she was, or with whom, but she recognized three blurred out figures. One of them was tiny, white and had a big orange nose. The other was tall, bulky and blonde. The last one was the easiest. Redhead, olive dress, big eyes. The queen gathered whatever strength she had, just enough to make herself noticed.

"Anna?" The blonde´s voice was weak, but still got the attention of the three figures. As Elsa´s vision finally cleared, she could see her sister properly. Her cheeks and eyes were red, probably from crying but her smile, so bright and great that seemed to cast it´s own light, was there. Elsa tried lifting her hand, but it refused to answer. She was exhausted, all her energy drained away. Anna sniffled and wiped off tears of joy, hugging Elsa as best and gently as she could. Elsa, unable to contain her own emotions, cried as well. The sisters were happy. Happy that they were reunited again, happy that they were in the safe arms of each other. They broke the embrace and Anna sniffled again.

"I thought you were going to die, Elsa. I didn´t want to be alone, I didn´t want to bury another part of me all by myself. I-"

Elsa interrupted her sister, cupping Anna´s face with both hands, caressing her cheeks.

"Anna...you´re not burying anyone. I´m here. I´m alive...And I love you."

"I know, but I just-"

"You don´t have to say anything, Anna. Really."

Anna sniffled once more and nodded, the red on her cheeks finally starting to fade. The sisters stayed there for a few minutes, both exchanging enormous smiles, until reality decided to slap Anna in the head.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Elsa, could you look back, please?"

Elsa looked at her sister confused, but obeyed. She was surprised when she saw a few dozen trolls and almost the entire Arendelle population, smiling and waving at her. She waved and smiled back shyly, then looked back at Anna.

"Yeah. We kinda needed help in bringing you back, so..." Elsa was about to hug her sister again, when Pabbie interrupted.

"Hello, Queen Elsa."

"Hello again, uh...what was your name again?"

"It´s Pabbie. I´m-" Anna cut off the small creature, making sure to explain everything to Elsa, detail by detail.

"He´s the one that helped us bring you back and...wait a minute there, did you say 'Hello again'? You know Pabbie?"

"Anna, I think it´s best if we talk inside." Anna looked between her sister and the troll confused, but shook it off, helping Elsa up and supporting her weight as they went inside a makeshift house Pabbie had. Once inside, Anna took seat in one of the tanned leather couches while Elsa and Pabbie stayed up.

"So...How do you know each other?"

Elsa and Pabbie exchanged looks, both mentally asking each other _'Should I say it?'_ Pabbie sighed and approached Anna, holding her hand between his large rocky hands.

"Anna, what we´re about to say may be too much for you to handle. Are you sure you want to know?"

"After tonight. I don´t think anything can terrify me anymore."

Elsa then got closer to Anna, putting a hand on her shoulder and biting her lip before saying with a sad and worryful glare, "This can." Anna was starting to worry. What would they tell her? Pabbie, still holding her hand, began, "Do you remember why you had those white strands of hair, or how you got them?"

"Yeah. I was born with them. But then when I unfroze due to the true love act, it vanished."

Elsa decided to kneel down, in order to keep Anna´s neck from stressing. And to comfort her in case, or better, when she´d start crying.

"No, Anna. It was me. I did that."

Anna gave her sister a confused look. "But I always remembered having it."

"Only because I made it so."

Anna shot her eyes open in shock, looking at Pabbie. _'What in hells are they saying? Is this a prank of sorts? Cause it´s a very bad time to do that.' _Elsa gave her some time, then continued, "You always knew about my powers, Anna. Ever since we were kids. Until that day that I..." Elsa bit her lip and started shedding tears, remembering the day when all started, remembering how her life, her childhood, her sisterhood ended. In matter of seconds, there was no more Anna, no more snowmen, no more 'outside'. There was only concealing and not feeling. Pabbie looked at the older one, guilt visible in his eyes.

"Elsa struck your head while you were playing several years ago. Your parents brought you both here, where I..." The elder troll gave the redhead some time to process the hard truth that her entire childhood, or the way she remembered it was a lie. "Where I modified your memories so that you could forget about Elsa´s powers. Her shutting you out after that was a way to cope with her powers and protect you from them."

"That means...the better part of my life was a lie?"

Pabbie sighed once more, trying to shake off his own tears of guilt, "Yes."

Elsa had her own share of guilt to handle, but it was just too much. She sat on one of the other couches, crying rivers of sorrow away. Anna tried to comfort her, but Pabbie stopped her, showing her the real memories instead. She saw it all. The snowmen were all Elsa´s creation. The sleds they used to slide off mountains were made of ice and the mountains were located inside the ballroom. She saw everything. Her convincing Elsa to go play, then testing her reaction speed, only to have her head shot by a ice blast for her sister. She finally knew it was her fault Elsa shut her out. After restoring Anna´s memories, the redhead got up and approached her sister, using her hands to lift the blonde´s head and wipe off the tears. She kissed the cold, pale forehead and said "I´m sorry, Elsa. Sorry I made you shut me out. Sorry father had to do that to keep us away from each other, away from the world."

Elsa didn´t respond, just sank her head on Anna´s belly, wrapping her arms around the redhead´s hips. Anna caressed Elsa´s hair while both cried their sorrows away. They stood there for an eternity almost, until Anna broke the moment, kneeling down and looking straight into Elsa´s eyes. "I´m not mad for what we did. What happened happened. Let the past be in the past and let´s live the now."

The queen sniffled, smiling as she remembered saying a very similar sentence just a year ago. She got up and hugged her sister for a few moments. Then, the queen tried walking, but stumbled and almost fell. She was still very tired, but managed to leave the house. Anna turned to Pabbie and thanked him, then made her way to the door. The troll stopped her right on time and motioned her back inside.

"I am thankful that you two have found love again, but I must warn you Anna. What has happened to Elsa can happen again."

"What about me? You said I have powers too."

"I can...let them manifest, but since you haven´t had any control over it, I can´t guarantee your safety, or your sister´s."

"It´s alright. I want that."

"Are you sure, Anna? This is permanent. There is no going back, no negating them again. Once they´re free, it is entirely up to you to control it."

"I know."

"Very well then." Pabbie moved his hands around the air, summoning a red cloud above Anna, that fell upon her, apparently returning her powers.

"I don´t feel different."

"Only a very traumatic experience can make the powers manifest. Like a very high fall, or a very bad dream."

"Oh...ok, then. Thanks!" Anna kissed Pabbie´s forehead, then walked out the door. The sisters, accompanied by the citizens of Arendelle made their way back, where they´d sleep all the sadness, grieving and sorrow away. Elsa didn´t know, but her sister had plans for the next day. She´d throw a party in celebration for Elsa´s return, and probably the reveal of her powers.

* * *

Elsa and Anna ran straight to the bedroom after their cheered arrival, crashing on the bed, not bothering to remove clothing.

Anna was back at her sister´s castle, trying to calm her down. Elsa had created a snow storm inside the castle, caused by her uncontrolled emotions. She gathered all the snow around her and sent jolts of it across the room. Anna felt one of them hit her, but this time it wasn´t freezing her heart, but had pierced it. Elsa looked back and saw her sister with an icicle in her body and red liquid tainting her clothes and dripping on the ice floor. The redhead dropped to her knees, hands covering the wound. Elsa ran to her, catching her and holding her near, crying.

"No! Anna? Anna, please stay with me! I´m sorry! I´m so sorry!"

Elsa felt Anna´s hand touching her cheek, tainting it with blood. "Shh. It´s not your fault, Elsa. I forgive you. I forgive you."

Anna´s arm, and her whole body went limp as the last signs of life left her body. Elsa screamed loudly, making the castle walls tremble and turn black. Anna knew she was dead, but amazingly, she could see, she could feel. She felt Elsa cover herself in a thick, armored black dress made of ice, creating claws in her hand and sending them right through Anna´s heart, freezing it and her whole body. It hurt bad, but Anna couldn´t do anything. She was like an spectator of her own body. She wasn´t in control, but could feel and see. After Elsa, who had become insane, brought her back from the dead, but not entirely. She was a zombie, destined to live in eternal undeath. She saw everything that happened after. Elsa freezing Arendelle entirely, killing Hans, Kristoff and Olaf, invading other kingdoms, freezing them, destroying them. Elsa didn´t exist anymore. The girl she saw doing those abominations was not her sister, but a monster. After everything had been obliterated, Anna was back at Arendelle, or what was left of it, sitting right beside Elsa, who smiled and looked at her with crazed eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman, Anna?"

Anna jolted up, screaming. It was a dream, but a very intense one. The redhead looked around, locking eyes on Elsa, who was still asleep. A orange light grabbed her attention. She looked down, gasping and looking shocked at her hand. There was a fireball floating above it. It was warm, but didn´t burn her. She was stunned. Pabbie was indeed telling the truth. She had powers, but it still left her thinking on how. How did she get powers? Anna got up, taking care not to burn the sheets and went to the window, where Elsa did her thinking better, something that amazingly happened to her as well. She compared everything. How she was always happy and cheery. Never letting herself get angry at things. She truly represented her sister´s opposite. Anna let out a giggle, but returned to her thinking, wondering how she´d make the fire disappear. She did the simplest of things: closed her hand. It worked.

_'Okay, I got the disappearing right, but how do I make it appear?' _Anna slapped herself gently. _'Duh, of course. Think about fire.'_ And so she did, thinking about fire in several ways. Nothing worked. She cast her glare back at Elsa, thinking about her ice powers. Surprisingly, the fireball reappeared. _'Heh. Fire hates Ice, I guess.' Yawns 'But, no more training. Time to go back to bed.'_ The princess, happy with her basic power training, returned to bed, making sure to put out the fireball first. No more nightmares haunted her that night, because now she had means to defend herself, both inside and outside her dreams. Elsa slept deeply too, having no nightmares. Her hair was back to full platinum blonde, something Anna didn´t notice until they were back inside the castle gates.

* * *

The next day´s afternoon was rushed, with Anna organizing the party while Elsa dealt with angry ambassadors, politicians and the family of her now deceased former husband. She paid a large sum of money to cover for his death, which managed to fix things temporarily. _'Goodness, his own family had no love for him?'_

After the tedious afternoon came the cheerful evening. The ballroom had decorations similar to those of the canceled wedding, but had a twist, related to the secret Anna would reveal. Various shades of blue and orange colored the room. Blue on Elsa´s side, Orange on Anna´s. The queen was already sitting on her throne, welcoming the guests. She wore the same outfit from her coronation day. Even her hair was the same. The guests turned to the doors and an announcement was made.

"The Princess Anna of Arendelle enters the ball!"

Anna entered the room shyly. She simply hated having her presence announced. Even so, she could see jaws dropping from men, women and her sister as she moved inside the room. Her dress was long and had little fire emblems covering it. The dress itself was a dull orange, but it still attracted attention. Her cape connected to her body through a choker covering her entire neck and her gloves were fingerless and went halfway through her arm. Her hair was loose. No pigtails, nothing. Completely loose. As Anna approached her throne, turning to the guests, Elsa made a comment that made her blush.

"Next time, i´m calling you to help me with clothes, because...Heavens, you´re gorgeous!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Anna noticed her sister was more loosen up, letting go some formalities she had when speaking. Elsa continued, "I thought you didn´t like orange."

"I thought you didn´t like that hideous outfit and hair style."

"Okay, you won this time, Ms. Banana."

Anna pinched her sister´s arm, putting up her pouty face. "It´s Princess Banana to you!"

The sisters giggled, then continued to enjoy themselves, eating huge amounts of chocolate, welcoming guests, until a very familiar girl, about the same height as Anna, if not smaller, approached them shyly. The redhead recognized her.

"Hey, you´re that girl I saw a year ago!"

The girl blushed in embarrassment as Anna yelled the sentence with her mouth full of chocolate. Elsa slapped her arm with the back of her hand.

"Anna! I´m sorry, my sister´s manners are nonexistent."

"No worries, Queen Elsa. I´m must admit i´m a little silly too."

"Oh, then I think we´ll get along just fine. What´s your name?"

"It´s Rapunzel. Rapunzel Fitzherbert."

"I heard all stories about you! Now tell me, what happened to your hair? I heard it used to be long."

"Yes, your Majesty. Very long and very hard to brush and wash."

"Please, let´s drop the formalities shall we? Call me Elsa. This is my sister Anna."

Anna just nodded at the brunette, only worrying about stuffing her face with as much chocolates as she could. Rapunzel giggled at the redhead´s attempt to fit the last one on the plate.

"Anna! Manners, please. You can barely chew what you have in your mouth right now."

Anna took it as a challenge, and managed to fit the last one, chewing all of the chocolates, then swallowing them. She looked back a Elsa, panting.

"You were saying?"

Rapunzel giggled again. "You two are very silly together. It´s so cute!"

The sisters exchanged glares, seemly agreeing to what Rapunzel had said. The brunette also noticed that they did almost everything in synchrony. Even the smallest of muscle twitches was the same on both. Elsa looked back at Rapunzel and tried to resume the conversation.

"So, you were about to tell us what happened to your hair."

"Oh, that´s a long story."

"Pfft. Don´t worry, we got time!" Elsa motioned at the guards to bring another chair. They done so, bringing a smaller chair for the brunette, putting it right in the middle of the sisters. "Come. A lady as polite as you should be treated like one." The queen motioned Rapunzel to the chair. She sat down carefully so her dress could keep the neatness.

"Now you can tell us."

"Okay."

Rapunzel started telling her story, about how she met Flynn, the troubles they went through, how her hair was magical, how she apparently lost her magic when Flynn cut it off, making it turn brown. The sisters looked at the brunette in awe. She had been through a lot, much like them. She however, couldn´t continue her story, as Elsa interrupted the music to make a speech.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman. And thank you for coming to this celebration. Today is a day of happiness, for I, the Queen, and my sister, the Princess, have acquired a new friend. I present you Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert of Corona." Elsa nodded at Rapunzel, telling her to come forward. She did so very shyly, and waved at the guest, who applauded fervently. Elsa tried to resume the speech, but Anna interrupted her.

"Yes, this is great news. But were not here just to celebrate our new friend, but for two other reasons. One is that Elsa, my sister, has recently suffered an incident that was quickly remedied by the trolls of The Valley of The Living Rock and the people of Arendelle. Thank you all who helped me bring my sister back, Thank you!" The guests applauded again, stopping to give Anna a chance to resume. "The second reason is that..." Anna suddenly created fireballs on her hands, throwing them at the large torch that was in the middle of the room, lighting it. "I have powers too!" The crowd applauded like never before, trying to say through the clapping 'It was about damn time!'. Elsa and Rapunzel looked in shock as Anna mumbled a song while returning to her seat. The queen and the brunette sat down soon after, still in shock. Elsa turned to her sister and asked "You have powers?!"

"Yeah! Cool isn´t it?"

"You have fire powers?!"

"I know! Didn´t you pay attention?"

"How come you never told me?"

"Cause I didn´t know till yesterday when Pabbie told me."

"Oh...Okay...So clear this out for me again: You have powers?!"

Anna giggled as Elsa tried repeatedly to wrap her head around the fact that she wasn´t alone anymore. Her own sister had powers now. It left her jealous of her, but happy as well. After convincing Elsa several times, the trio resumed their conversation, that lasted till the end of the party. The sisters escorted Rapunzel to the castle gates, where they exchanged hugs. As Rapunzel was distancing herself, Anna ran to her and whispered something in her ear. From the distance, Elsa could see the brunette nodded and winked at the queen, leaving her confused. As Anna returned, the queen, still confused, asked her "Why did Rapunzel wink at me?"

"It´s Punzie now. And she winked cause me, you and her are going to Oaken tomorrow."

"Oaken?"

"Yeah. He´s a very polite fella. Helped me when I was chasing you a year ago."

"Oh. And what are we going to do there?"

"What was I doing during most of the party?"

"Eating chocolates...Oh."

"I know right?"

"Then we better get some sleep then...Last one to the bedroom gets no chocolate tomorrow!"

"So not fair, Elsa!"

The sisters ran through the hallways again, except this time they were careful enough not to hit anything on the way to the bedroom. They barged in and fell in Elsa´s bed, both face to face, laughing. They stopped suddenly, looking at each other, feeling each other´s breathing. Elsa started getting closer and closer, feeling the warmth of her sister´s lips on her own.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Elsa jolted away, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry. I´m so sorry, I didn´t mean to-" Elsa didn´t get time to finish the sentence as Anna kissed her lips fervently, holding her head with both hands. The redhead released the embrace and looked at her shocked sister.

"I didn´t say stop, I just asked what were you doing."

They shared another kiss, and another, and another. They kept kissing till their strengths vanished and they fell asleep, still on each other´s arms, lips still touching. They knew it was wrong, but just being around each other made their inner animal scream for freedom. They kept it locked away for too long. If they knew the repercussions of it, they would´ve kept it locked even longer.

* * *

**Reason for no smut: I want to create a bigger tension between them before we move to sexy times, so hang on. And this chapter is smaller for 2 reasons: I need to end the first Evil Elsa arc and create two others, since I was lazy to finish the EE arc last chapter. Also, the black ice, crazy ass Elsa and undead Anna were ideas I took from two fanarts on deviantART.**


End file.
